1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic connectors are needed to communicate between electronic devices. Some electronic connectors, such as audio connectors, have a centrosymmetrical structure, and the others, such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, have a non-centrosymmetrical structure. In use, a user has to find out obverse and reverse of the non-centrosymetrical connector at first at the first time. If the user makes a mistake, the non-centrosymmetrical electronic connector can be easily damaged.